My red head
by thiefleader
Summary: Summary:a new guy shows up at Hollywood arts and he gets noticed by a certain red head and changes his view on people


Masons pov

i was at my locker trying not to get noticed which was never hard cause to people I was a ghost I saw someone coming over I decided to hurry up but I was too late

"hi I've never seen you here before are you new?" I sighed and mumbled "what?" She asked I sighed yet again

"yes but I know my way around is someone paying you to talk to me cause no one ever notices me."

"well I did doesn't that count for something?" I was about to say something but I couldn't she was the first person to actually talk to me I smiled and she smiled back

"actually this is my first day so yeah I could use some help I'm mason by the way." I held out my hand

"I'm cat." She took it the first bit until lunch went fast I was happy I went to find a table by myself I found one I saw cat again huh twice in one day nice

"hi mason what are you doing by yourself?"

"is there a rule here that I have to eat in a group?" She shook her head and laughed she had an adorable laugh

"no but maybe you can sit with me and my friends?"

"well I usually eat by myself." I scratched the back of my neck and she looked at me with a puppy dog look I sighed and nodded I sat next to her and her friends looked at me I hated being the center of attention

"hi there." Said a girl with brown hair

"Guys this is mason mason this is tori,beck,jade,Robbie,Rex and Andre."

"uh cat I only see five people."

"well that's because you didn't see me yet." A puppet appeared out of the curly haired guys lap I had a looked mixed of dumbfounded and surprise I tilted my head

"huh that is the weirdest puppet I've ever met." I decided to just dig through my bag

"hey mason I got a question for you." Andre asked

"ask away." I said

"do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well to me you do look familiar."

"I think I remember where I've seen you before oh yeah you're in a band aren't you?" I nodded

"yeah well me and my band are preforming at the karaoke dokey tonight." I said with happiness

me and my band were set up at the stage and the dj introduced us

"alright people give a big hollywood welcome for mason and the smackers." We started playing walk this way by Aerosmith

Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the cover  
>'Till I talked to my daddy he say<br>He said, "You ain't seen noting  
>'Till you're down on a muffin<br>Then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"

I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
>All the times I can reminisce<br>Ah the best thing lovin'  
>With her sister and her cousin<br>Started with a little kiss, like this

See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>With your feet flyin' up in the air<br>Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle  
>You be swingin' like you just didn't care<p>

So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
>With a missy who was ready to play<br>Was it me she was foolin'?  
>'Cause she knew what she was doin'<br>Taught me how to walk this way  
>She told me to<p>

"Walk this way, talk this way  
>Walk this way, talk this way<br>Walk this way, talk this way  
>Walk this way, talk this way"<br>Ah, just give me a kiss  
>Gimme some, gimme some, gimme some, yeah<p>

School girl sadie with the classy kinda sassy  
>Little skirt climbing way up her knees<br>There was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
>When I noticed they was lookin' at me<p>

I was a high school loser  
>Never made it with a lady<br>Till the boys told me something I missed  
>Then my next door neighbour<br>With a daughter had a favour  
>Took me just a little kiss, like this<p>

See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>With your feet flyin' up in the air<br>Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle  
>You be swingin' like you just didn't care<p>

So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
>With a missy who was ready to play<br>Was it me she was foolin'?  
>'Cause she knew what she was doin'<br>Told me how to walk this way  
>She told me to<p>

"Walk this way, talk this way  
>Walk this way, talk this way<br>Walk this way, talk this way  
>Walk this way, talk this way"<br>Just give me a kiss

Read more: Aerosmith - Walk This Way Lyrics | MetroLyrics

The song ended and I was sweating "thank you hollywood!"


End file.
